The Biography Of Amir A Refugee From Syria
by LT20056
Summary: a boy from Syria who had to escape the country, this is his biography


**_THE BIOGRAPHY OF AMIR A REFUGEE FROM SYRIA_**

 **It was a lovely country, Amir lived a luxury life in Syria. Beautiful beaches, an amazing house, always good fun and happy times. He was never bored because he had lots and lots of lovely friends to play with aswell as a wonderful sister. At night he would fall asleep to the soft sound of his precious music. One night, he was sleeping in his comfortable bed, when suddenly he was awoken by a loud crash!. Followed by a scream from his father. Amir quickly jumped onto his feet and sprinted to his sisters room, his heart beating rapidly. He grabbed onto her arm and held her tight to his chest. He knew something strange was going on as he tripped on one of the stairs. "AMIR" his mother yelled. He was still confused and scared. "we need to leave, NOW" his father whispered "w..ww..why?"he shattered as his mother pushed his shoulders forward forcing him into their ridiculously expensive car, his sister still sleeping through the chaos. His dad drove over the speed limit. "Listen Amir, at the crack of midnight. There were two bombs planted next to our house" "so we're leaving the country?" said Amir, his mother looked back at him with several glistening drops of water running down the left side of her cheek "yes" "b..bb..but what about my friends our home "I'm sorry". He glanced out the window as he saw his sisters eyes slowly opening in the reflection.**

 **The signs kept flashing by they knew their goal was soon going to be reached. Smugglers stood waiting, they knew what was happening and could make a fortune. Leaving everything behind they clambered into the back of the truck. People were suffocating, Amir felt uncomfortable squished up next to people he had never seen or talked to before. Once they had arrived they told them to go north, his family did not have a compass but this was their only chance to escape. After 2 days they all got lost and sick in the jungle. They lived on berries and leaves and drank water from each lake or puddle they passed by. They all smelt of dust and sweat and looked scruffy. Amir remembered the lovely smell of his bath in his ensuite. The jungle was very different to the luxury life he had lived. Nights were cold and dark, the ground was rough and hard. There was no more of that peaceful music to help him fall asleep. On the last day when they awoke, they say two strange men dressed up in camouflage in there face. The two had been stealing their food supply and gold, as they were racing off they dropped a compass that lead them to Germany. Food was different so were the homes. But they were not accepted there and had to move off to the faraway land of Australia. The cargo ship docked and we were allowed on. His sister was frightened, but his mother held her tight. The ocean smelt disgusting. He remembered his friend and felt miserable but was relieved that they were safe. The small floating seaweed reminded him about how much he missed gardening in his lush backyard.**

 **Amir stepped onto the platform and opened his eyes wide. He saw the world before him, it was beautiful. Perth was just like home. Afew people walking past looked at them strangley. His family were helped by the salvation army until his mum got a job, she worked in a small clothes store. Back home, his dad was a doctor and his mum worked in an expensive jewellery shop. But life had changed for them now. Amirs family was so used to everything being done for them. For example, a cleaning lady that came to clean everyday and a babysitter to take care of the kids. They had finally saved up for a house. It was small, but it was enough to fit them all. When Amir came, he did not know how to use a knife and fork as their main dish was rice. Back at home they would get fancy everyday, dressed in either suits or long dresses, these days people only wear shorts, a shirt and flip-flops. His family didn't quite know how to speak English and would often struggle with everyday living tasks, the fact that people were teasing and judjng them wasn't helping either.**

 **His mum forced them to go to school after that. They didn't have enough money for both of them to have a uniform, so his sister was bullied around. Amir tried his hardest in school so that he would make his parents proud, but he didn't enjoy it either. At lunch he would enjoy going on the i-pads at the library. One morning he saw a strange kid walking around in the playground out the window of his classroom. He thought he looked familiar though, but kept working. The bell rang loudly, it woke him up from daydreaming in the math test. "YES, first session was finally over!". Amir sat down by himself as usual over in the small corner, there was that boy he saw outside. He looked lonely. Amir glanced at him again "wait" he said "isn't that… "no it can't be" "ALI" he screamed "Amir?" replied the boy. They ran up to eachother, it was his best friend from Syria!. And after all this time, he still smelt the same.**

 **Amir had all that he wanted now. A safe country, friends and family aswell as a house. As Amir walked back home from school with his sister, he said to himself "I never want to go back to Syria". He wanted his luxury life back, although he was safe here. Amir loved the fact that teachers were so supportive to him and how he didn't have to dress up all fancy everyday. Amir negatively thought about his garden, house, family, money, food, all of those things he had left behind. Then, coming to this unfamiliar place to live in FOREVER. These big cities and buildings all of this food, learning amazing, new things.**


End file.
